space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mechanic
Being a mechanic is all about fixing what ain't broke. As the member of staff in charge of machinery, you'll be expected to go around fixing, replacing, and upgrading all the useless bits and bobs around the station, likely starting with your mancave and expanding out from there. You might also be asked to scan and distribute copies of items to the crew and staff, such as extra guns, hand teles, power cells, or just about anything you can think of. Workshop The most important place on the station for machinery and the people who use them, located just aft of the pod-bay. It might feel a little cramped, but your workplace is full of every kind of machine you need to do pretty much anything engineering-related. Don't let the placement fool you, you're still obligated to follow the Chief Engineer and Research Director, but you've also got a place of your own. Your Tools The most important tool in your arsenal is the Device Analyzer, a dandy little doodad that lets you scan and research anything your greasy mitts can get a hold of. It's capable of scanning a lot of machines and all kinds of computers, as well as anything that can fit in the Destructive Analyzer, so try it out on pretty much anything. You don't spawn with one, but there's one in each personal locker and two on a rack. If you ever lose yours and all the spares, Research can print more, or you can use the one built in to your PDA, which has the downside of not allowing you to choose which designs to move around. Be sure to hang onto it. Getting Greasy Your prime directive is to be greytide 2.0 repair, replace, and upgrade the machines on the station. Bombs, singularity containment failures, some chump with an IED, can all cause minor to life-threatening damage to the station: once the engineers have patched over the holes, it's your job to get the department affected back to working order by replacing anything and everything lost. Some departments, such as Medbay, will greatly appreciate upgrades for their machines, since new components can often drastically increase their effectiveness. If you're ever stuck for a task, go see what needs improving. If you build it, they will complain If you've been roped into making a new machine, there are some important steps to follow: find a copy of the machine, scan it, print the design, load it into your flatpack fabricator, and make a new one. Failing that, you can use the circuit imprinter and protolathe to build one from scratch. Failing that, you can go scream at Research and cry into your drink at the bar. Pls gib plasma gun design Research blueprints are powerful tools, and it's your job as their main producer to keep track of which go where. General fabricators can be loaded with limited use or unlimited use designs, which can then be used by the general public to make various items. Try scanning some rare but useful things and giving them to assistants. If you want something to be in short supply, be sure to only give out paper blueprints: they stack for uses, but the base level only gives you 1 use. Great for controlling the means of production. Dangerously Greasy Being a traitor mechanic ain't the easiest job in the world. You've got an out-of-the-way workplace that's still in the primary hallway, you've got little firepower or any way to get more of it, and you're lacking in the stealthy incognito of a small-time crew member. The one thing you do have, however, is telecomms access one of the most useful traitor items available, which is capable of scanning those dangerous Syndicate tech items that Nanotrasen won't allow you to touch. 50 eswords? They're yours, if you can manage the materials. Category:Jobs